Addicted
by Miryu
Summary: ¿Alguna vez dijeron que los juegos podían traer consecuencias cuando eran "importantes"? Las adicciones, por ejemplo. Aquello que solo comienza como un juego, como por ejemplo el cigarrillo, un juego de adolescentes a parecerse grandes. ¿En qué termina? Adicción. ¿Pero hay más adicciones? Claro, es el caso de ellos dos. ATENCIÓN: YAOI, pero del bueno, señores. Mal summary (?).


**Nota****: Los personajes no son míos, son originales. No importa el físico de ambos, solo uno es más alto que otro y... hm... ¿qué más? Ah, si. La historia SÍ es mía, a pesar de que el carácter de los personajes no. Son compañeros de rol. Dudo que alguien llegue a leer originales, pero aquí va (?).**

Gracias por leer.

* * *

**Addicted.**

* * *

¿Alguna vez dijeron que los juegos podían traer consecuencias cuando eran "importantes? Pues, claro. Pero a veces los juegos no solo traen problemas, sino que algo que no quieres dejar. Como el fumar. Lo que antes parecía un juego de niños cuando tomaron un cigarrillo en su primera vez y le dieron una probada, con tan solo catorce años. Claro, a largo plazo trae la consecuencia. La adicción. Pero, era tan solo un juego para ver quién parecía más grande que quién, porque tenía un cigarro en su mano y fumaba. Cosas de adolescentes, de chicos. Pero, ¿cuándo eres ya grande y juegas algo? Y cuando ese algo te traiciona y te vuelve... adicto. Para eso tienes que revovinar hacia atrás.

_"No me puedo acordar cuándo fue la primera vez que comenzamos este juego."_

En verdad ya no le importaba castigarle. Estaba escapando de algo, más su mente no lo dejaba pensar de qué. Era como si algo lo atrajera a cumplir aquel deseo, como si la otra persona fuese un demonio, un incubo. Porque... poco a poco aquel deseo se lo terminaba desquitando. Y es por eso que ahora lo estaba llamando. Porque aquel pequeño susurro que había en su cabeza, aquel impulso de volverlo suyo de nuevo lo estaba matando. Lo llamó de nuevo por medio de Shiho y el maldito no venía. Estaba perdiendo su poca paciencia. La tan poca paciencia. Se levantó, enojado, golpeando el escritorio. ¿Con quién estaba enojado, sino con él mismo? ¿Qué le había dado ese bastardo aquella vez que lo había dejado con las ganas de tener más? Oh, si. Ahora lo recordaba. Volvió a golpear la mesa, cuando escuchó una pequeña tos en forma de llamado de atención. Era él.

- Etto... ¿para qué me llamabas? - preguntó. Más él simplemente frunció más su seño. ¿Enojado? Enojado es poco. Fastidiado. Y sobre todo, con ganas de hacerlo suyo. Se aproximó hacia la puerta. Aquel sujeto recién llegado seguía en el mismo lugar, confundido. O tal vez ni tanto. Cerró la puerta, con candado y llave. Y tiró la llave, lejos. Ahora se desquitaría. Desquitaría esas ganas y intentaría resolver el por qué sentía un placer mucho más grande con él. No le gustaban los hombres, ¿por qué con él? Justo con él. Era casi algo normal que él se acostase con mujeres, más con hombres era cosa imposible.

Imposible hasta que probó del pecado. Probó de la fruta prohibida, del rostro del otro. Y quería verlo de nuevo. Se acercó a él, de forma amenazante. Rápidamente, lo empujaba hasta el punto que chocaba contra aquel escritorio de roble. Itzuma chocó contra él. Ya no habría escapatoria, ¿verdad? Era evidente que ambos lo querían, pues no hacían nada para evitar el pecado. Rápidamente, Eytan tomó el mentón del otro, aunque algo bruto, mientras que unía sus labios en un beso apasionado, que poco a poco comenzaba a profundizarse mucho más. Lo suficiente para que durara bastante tiempo y ambos quedaran deseosos de más. ¿Está mal seguir tus instintos? No cuando tú sales ganando. O al menos eso es lo correcto, se cree. Poco a poco, comenzó a pasar sus manos por debajo de su camisa. Como unas caricias, mientras que besaba su cuello y escuchaba la respiración agitada de Itzuma. Itzuma, quién ahora mismo ya se sentaba arriba del escritorio, como instinto. Ambos ya ni reaccionaban al deber. Ambos ya eran poseídos por el demonio de la lujuria. Ese demonio tan despiadado.

Sin perder mucho tiempo, Eytan comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón para despojarlo de sus pantalones. Lentamente lo hacía, para no perder tiempo en el trayecto. Él ya estaba en su límite y no tenía ganas de hacerse el galán con un hombre. Itzuma intentó pararlo. Más no le importó y bajó rápidamente sus pantalones, sosteniendo con una mano las muñecas de su compañero. Poco a poco, haciéndolo suyo de nuevo, ¿no? Rápidamente, lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior, mientras que él mismo se desabrochaba el cinturón.

Pero pese a todo se estaba olvidando de algo y eso era su compañero. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, como esperando algún que otro dolor causado por la penetración. Es verdad, todos estos tiempos Eytan lo hacía sin mirarlo a la cara, como si solo fuese un cigarrillo que quisiese fumar para olvidarse de la ansiedad que lo consumía. Era un vivo ejemplo. Pero ahora no quería que fuese así. Tomó su miembro, mientras que lo preparaba un poco al asombro de Itzuma. Él mismo estaba asombrado de lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ¿y quién no? El rostro de Itzuma, de placer y vergüenza en parte. Ya desde hace mucho que había perdido su orgullo. Pero había ganado algo mucho mejor con ello, ¿no? No podía negarlo. Hasta que pudo notar que su compañero ya se venía, y aquello mismo lo utilizó como lubricante. Quién pensaría, quién, que él estuviese haciendo estas cosas. Ya arto de contenerse, de mirar el rostro de Itzuma solo gemir y gritar y mostrar aquel placer que tenía en ese momento, decidió ya entrar.

- Itzuma, tú tienes la culpa. - murmuró, en su oído, para luego presionar fuerte sobre su entrada y escuchar el grito entremezclado de placer y dolor del que tenía en frente. No sabía si a él le gustaba. O más bien, estaba entre que no le importaba si le gustaba o no. Porque ahora mismo él se sentía mucho mejor que con nadie. El sudor del placer recorría en ambos. Y el sentir el dentro de Itzuma y ver hasta dónde podía llegar...

_"Es una sensación intoxicante que me hace adormecer."_

Él era estrecho. Eso le gustaba de él, también. Que gimiera de placer por cada embestida. Porque con cada embestida él hacía un gemido de placer y a veces era de dolor. Podía relatarlo, podía imaginárselo, pero nada era como vivirlo ahora. Volvió a envestir fuerte y sintió el gemido. Pero era mucho mejor cuando se intentaba contener. Porque, sabía que el otro disfrutaba que se le diera por atrás. Y su amigo lo demostraba. Acarició su piel, fuera de todo, era suave, extrañamente suave. Era como una mujer. Pero esta se extremecía mucho más, más al contacto de los labios a sus tetillas, suavemente. Y por primera vez, lo estaba haciendo con cuidado. Por más que él negara, por más que él no quisiera. Porque quería ver ese rostro sonrojado, ese rostro pidiendo más de él aunque no hablara. Y lo estaba haciendo suave pero profundo, bien profundo.

_"Me hace querer doblegarlo completamente y mimarlo hasta derretirlo solo para ver esa expresión."_

Y él gimió, pero poco a poco comenzaba a cubrir su rostro. Claro, Eytan estaba jugando con su cuerpo, lo estaba haciéndolo doblegar, lo quería ver hasta dónde llegaba con su placer. ¿Por qué? Ya no parecía que quería disfrutarlo él solo. Ahora parecía que el juego era de ambos, y quería verlo pedir por más. Hasta que paró un poco y Itzuma abrió sus ojos. Como un murmuro, entre gemido por ser tocado por las manos de Eytan preguntó qué pasaba.

- ¿Quieres más? - le preguntó, volviendo a golpear dentro de él. Itzuma lo observó, estaba sonrojado y extaciado del placer. Un placer que no podía describir. Asintió levemente con su cabeza, más eso no servía para convencer al jefe.

- Q-quiero más... – murmuró, mientras que se equivocaba en alguna pronunciación del mismo idioma*. Eytan sonrió, así le gustaba que fuesen las cosas. Y como si eso lo motivara más de lo que ya estaba, rápidamente volvió a embestir más fuerte para escuchar un gemido, de nuevo de placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Uno notable. Sonrió, para hacer otro de nuevo y seguir así el ritmo, entre que caricias y el ver el rostro de Itzuma. Porque apoyado arriba del escritorio se podía notar todo de él. ¿Por qué le gustaba de él eso? Pero lo que no podía comprender, el otro tampoco comprendía.

Porque las relaciones son como las peleas. No hay uno solo, sino dos. Y cuando hay dos… cualquier cosa puede pasar, ¿verdad? Aumentó su ritmo, ya casi llegando al momento en que ya no resistiría más. Pues contenerse no podía si se trataba de él. Itzuma gemía cada vez más alto, al punto de que ambos estaban a punto de llegar al climax. ¿Cómo era que el juego llegaba a esto? ¿Cómo ambos adultos habían llegado a ser adictos uno del otro? Sin embargo, el calor que ahora les invadía. Hasta que no pudo aguantarse más, sin esperarlo ya, viniéndose él.

_"Hasta convertirlo en alguien que no pueda vivir sin mí."_

Y Itzuma lo abrazó fuerte. Profundizando así ese placer y prolongándolo un poco más, entre lo que se podía, para luego venirse él. Ambos, para luego terminar en un beso, que el mismo Itzuma quiso dar. Porque poco a poco estaba siendo acostumbrado por la forma de Eytan. Poco a poco, volviéndose adicto él.

No hace falta decir que no hablaron luego de eso. Así como fue el encuentro, de pocas palabras y mucha acción, no hubo más para hablar para ambos. Con la acción era suficiente y bastaba. Más para la mente confundida de ambos, que solo estaban siendo unidos por el deseo carnal. Así fue como luego de vestirse Itzuma, y él arreglarse y lavar todo lo de alrededor para no dejar sospechas alguna, le diera el simple papel. Si las cosas fueran tan fáciles. Si no viviera de esta adicción.

Después de ese tiempo Itzuma se fue. Dejándolo por semanas así. Y aunque Eytan ya tuviese sus distracciones, había algo que no podía dejar. Era como probar un puro, era único. Y seguía superponiéndolo como una adicción.

_"Nunca había imaginado que tuviera un ansia así escondida dentro de mí."_

Volvió a llamarlo. Hacía mucho que no se veían y tenía que rendirle informe de la misión. ¿Solo el informe? ¿A quiénes engañaba? Era mucho más que eso. Sin embargo tenían que hablar del dicho informe, de otra forma, quería saber cómo la había pasado. Así que sin más hablaron, aunque realmente le parecía aburrido escucharlo.

Así que solamente se levantó de la silla, recibiendo así el papel, pero rápidamente tirándolo hacia la mesa, mientras que apoyaba su mano en su mejilla y acercaba a su rostro. No hacía falta hablar, pues, tenía que rápidamente tomar su adición de nuevo. Y con solo ver el rostro de Itzuma, pudo darse cuenta de que ambos sabían qué querían y qué hacían. Y no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para saber dónde terminarían. Además, Eytan ya lo estaba carcomiendo la ansiedad, de sentir su cuerpo y su estrecho interior.

¿Para qué esperar más? Él sabía qué hacer para que Itzuma estuviese de nuevo y por siempre a su merced.

"Solo un empujón más en la dirección correcta, y vuelvo a tener esa cara."

Y así podía girarle el rostro, para qué Itzuma se sonrojara. No sabía si lo amaba, pero tenía una cosa en claro. Era adicto a él. Así como lo era con el cigarrillo, él era adicto a Itzuma. Porque era una adicción rara, pero como cuando fumas un cigarrillo después de mucho tiempo y le sientes el sabor más exquisito del mundo, tanto que tu mente simplemente quiere disfrutarlo. Así se sentía cada vez que por mucho tiempo que lo mandaba a una misión a Itzuma o intentaban esconder su relación, así al sentir el contacto y sabor de su piel, lo estrecho que era y el sonido de sus gemidos. Todo eso en su mente, era como un éxtasis. Pero, vamos... al menos esta droga era sana, a su manera.

Lo acercó a él, mientras que lo besaba en el cuello y lo acostaba en el escritorio. Hoy jugarían otra vez, ¿no? Comenzó a bajar sus manos en su cintura...

"Y el juego vuelve a cantarse una vez más."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Nada más. ¡Gracias!

Atentamente: ¡Miryu!


End file.
